Our Summer Beauty
by AvatarNarutoFan
Summary: Shikamaru is passed his due date. It is hot and he is very pregnant and very irritable. He is sick of being pregnant. His husband, Kiba tries to help him. ;) (not good at summaries) Mpreg, Birth, Lemon, Cursing (KibaShika) Oneshot No like, No read (it is that simple) I also have this on y-gallery. (shikaxanyone)


It was the middle of August in Konoha. The humidity and heat were bad enough but being 9 months and 4 days pregnant made it all the more unbearable. Shikamaru Nara, was ready to kill his beloved Inuzuka. 'How could that bastard do this to me?' Shikamaru seethed as he lay, stuck on his back on the couch. The leather was sticking to him do to the humidity and his dome of a gut prevented any further movement to get him off the couch. 'I knew taking a nap on this couch was a bad idea. I would kick myself… but I can't fucking move!'

A few minutes passed when Shikamaru heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the sounds of footsteps. The musky aroma of his husband entered the room. "You look like you could use a hand, Shika." If looks could kill, Kiba would have been dead. "If you had any brains in that skull of yours, you would be helping me get up." With that being said, Kiba grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him up. This proved to be very difficult as Shikamaru grunted, his hand outstretched on his distended abdomen.

"I am sick of this whole being pregnant thing. It should be out by now. No, it shouldn't have been in me in the first place. I'm a guy!" Kiba gave Shikamaru his famous smirk. "The baby is not an 'it'. He or she will come out when he or she is done cooking. Being your spawn, it is probably just lazing around, taking its own time." Kiba pulled up Shikamaru's shirt to reveal a firm, tan, globe of a stomach. It was decorated with a few stretch marks here and there but other than that, it remained relatively flawless. The Inuzuka rested his hand on the perfect orb that used to be Shikamaru's flawless, flat stomach.

A sharp kick was felt underneath Kiba's hand. Shikamaru cringed. "Lazy my ass! If it were lazy, it wouldn't be moving around so much. I haven't slept for days thanks to it's constant kicking!" Kiba placed his other hand on Shikamaru's back and began rubbing it, his thumbs applying a perfect amount of pressure. "Nng… Aah…" Shikamaru closed his eyes and lulled his head back, basking in the pleasure Kiba's hand gave him. "It will be over very soon." Kiba placed his lips on his partner's temple. "Soon we will be holding our little son or daughter. We will be parents."

Shikamaru pressed his forehead into Kiba's neck. "Sakura told me that there are ways to trigger labor." Kiba looked down at the Nara. "Oh yeah? How?" Shikamaru smirked and began to nibble on Kiba's ear. "Shikamaru… w-what are y-you d-doing?" Shikamaru paused and looked Kiba straight in the eyes. "We are going to have sex."

The Inuzuka eyes widened. "We can't, Shikamaru. How could we possibly even come about doing that? Won't that harm the baby? Won't that hurt you? Won't tha-…" Shikamaru grabbed Kiba by the collar. "Notice that I never said 'will you have sex with me' I said 'you WILL have sex with me' this is not up for discussion." With that, Shikamaru ripped open Kiba's jacket. The other clothing quickly vanished and soon both he and Shikamaru were completely naked.

Kiba was pushed to the ground and Shikamaru straddled his waist. After finding a position in which Shikamaru's stomach was not preventing any "parts" from connecting, the Nara slid down, allowing Kiba's engorged member to sink further into his warm, welcoming entrance. "Aah! K-Kiba, don't st-stop! Mmm… m-more!" Kiba grabbed onto Shikamaru's back as he slammed into the shadow ninja, striking his prostate with each thrust. "Sh-Shikamaru… I- I am almost there. Nyaaaa..! I'm about to… I'm gonna c-cu….Aahhhhh!" Kiba slammed into Shikamaru two more times and released his seed deep into the pregnant man's ass. Shikamaru arched his back as he too came, shouting Kiba's name.

Shikamaru pulled himself off of the dog ninja's softened member and lay by his side, still trying to catch his breath. "I need to take a shower." Kiba laughed as he watched his swollen lover push himself up from the warm mattress. After finding his balance, Shikamaru waddled into the bathroom and started the water. "I'm going to join you in a minute, Shika! Let me just catch my breath first!" Kiba lay on his back and closed his eyes for a moment to even his breathing. He heard the soothing sound of water sprinkling. Before Kiba had a chance to get up, he heard a loud, unsettling noise coming from the bathroom. "Ngaaahhhhh! Sh-shit!" Kiba jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He opened the shower curtain and saw Shikamaru sitting on the floor, clutching his distended stomach. "K-Kiba, it's coming!"

With a grunt, Kiba scooped up his husband and placed him on their bed. He brought Shikamaru an oversized shirt and a pair of pants to put on and placed some random clothes on himself. He didn't want any children to see a naked grown man, carrying an equally naked, pregnant man running to the emergency room like a maniac. They needed to appear somewhat decent.

They were running toward the Hokage tower, where Tsunade, Sakura and Ino were going to help Shikamaru deliver the baby, when Shikamaru clutched Kiba's shoulder and squeezed so hard that Kiba's eyes formed tears of pain. "K-Kiba, it really h-hurts. F-fuck! Get this thing out of me!" Hearing this made Kiba run faster. Two minutes later, the two arrived at the tower. Kiba brought in his panting, sweating, grunting and cursing husband and yelled for Lady Tsunade.

"Kiba, this better be good. You are making a scene! I don't have t-." Tsunade stopped in her tracks, seeing the pained Nara. "Sakura, come over her and follow me! You too, Ino! It's time!" Sakura and Ino knew the drill and quickly followed Tsunade into a clean, cheerful room. Kiba lay Shikamaru down on the bed and helped to remove his pants. They had discussed with Tsunade how the baby would be delivered and assumed it would be born just like Shino birthed Kankuro's baby or how Lee birthed Gaara's baby.

At first, Shikamaru was hesitant to let Sakura and Ino see him in such an exposed and vulnerable position, with his legs spread apart, all of his parts on display. Tsunade was the only one who did his internal examinations throughout his pregnancy. Ino and Sakura only performed external exams on him. His pride was short lived, when another contraction ripped through his body. "Aaarrghhhhhh…! Kiba! Y-You bastard! When this is all over, I am going to CASTRATE you!" Kiba visibly paled. Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry, Kiba. Almost all mothers in labor say that."

Ten hours passed by and Shikamaru was progressed albeit, slowly. Kiba rubbed Shikamaru's sweaty forehead to remove the loose hair sticking to it. His hand was white, pulsating and numb but Kiba slowly began to care less and less about his abused hand. "When will it be over?" Shikamaru had little to no energy left. His whole body was drenched in sweat his throat was raw from the constant screaming. "Considering that you are officially ten centimeters dilated, I would say that in an hour or so, you will be holding a little baby boy or girl." Kiba squeezed Shikamaru's hand.

"You are doing so well, Shikamaru. I am so proud of you. I love you so m…" Kiba was cut off. "For once in your life, keep that hole in your face closed. This is your fault. I will never do this again. Do you hear me? Never again." Kiba almost wanted to vomit. The Nara's voice was silent but so unbelievably sharp. Shikamaru was never overly outspoken. He was usually so relaxed and calm. Kiba wanted nothing more than to be able to take Shika's pain away. Kiba's thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade. "Shikamaru, when you feel the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can!" Shikamaru pulled himself up a little bit and the terrified Inuzuka took this as his cue to sit behind the exhausted Nara.

Kiba sat with Shikamaru between his legs and used one hand to massage the laboring man's cramping stomach and used his other as a squeeze toy. "I- I feel one! I feel a con-contraction! Oh God! Aah! Nyaaaahhh!" Kiba pressed his face into Shikamaru's clammy neck. Tears were falling freely down the Nara's cheeks. Ino kept placing cold washcloths on his head. Sakura accompanied Lady Tsunade by Shikamaru's feet.

"Shikamaru, that was perfect! Keep pushing like that and you will have a baby soon." Sakura smiled and squeezed Shikamaru's calf to ensure the distraught man. "You are amazing, Shikamaru." Ino leaned forward and pecked Shikamaru on the forehead. Shikamaru could only gasp, weep and nod his head. He would not waste what little energy he had left on maintaining a conversation. Kiba simply massaged the Nara's soaked scalp.

An hour of pushing, screaming, bleeding and cursing passed and the baby was almost there. "Shikamaru, I can see the head! It is almost there! You can do it!" Tsunade smiled wide. Kiba's tired eyes brightened. "You hear that, Shikamaru? Our baby is almost hear!" Shikamaru groaned as another contraction hit his body. "I'm not deaf, dumbass! Holy Hell! It feels like I am being ripped in half!" After a couple of pushes, the baby's head was out.

"The head is out Shika! The rest will be so much easier." Sakura rubbed Shikamaru cramping legs. Ten minutes pass when Tsunade shouts, "This is the last push, Shikamaru! Lets make it count!" Shikamaru's toes curled, his eyes squeezed shut, head pressed all the way toward his chest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Relief. Shikamaru fell back against Kiba's chest, sweat and tears running down his face. "It is a beautiful baby girl!"

Tsunade lifts the now screaming, goo-covered baby up for the new parents to see. "Daddy, would you like to cut the chord?" Kiba turns his head to Shikamaru, who nods his head. Kiba takes the scissors from Ino's hand and with a shaky hand, cuts the cord that had been feeding his daughter everything from air to food for the past nine months. Kiba looked at his new little girl. She was wrinkly, covered in blood and goo and her scream could pierce eardrums a mile away… and she was perfect.

Tsunade cleaned her off, wrapped in a light green blanket and placed her on Shikamaru's chest. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep more than he had ever but not as much as he wanted to meet his little girl. "She's perfect." Shikamaru's tears ran freely. "She looks just like you, Kiba." This was true. The baby girl had the classic, delicate Nara nose but other than that, everything else was Kiba's. She had two tiny, red triangles on her soft, little cheeks. She had surprising amount of brown hair. She was yet to open her eyes but Shikamaru knew that they would be a replica of Kiba's. "She is beautiful." Shikamaru kissed his new daughter's cheek.

An hour passed and the new family had not moved. Kiba finally looked away from his daughter and at his husband. He leaned forward, took Shikamaru's chin and lightly pulled it toward his own face. Their lips locked together. "Thank you for giving us our own little family." Kiba mumbled against the Nara's lips. "You owe me." Kiba smirked. "I guess so." They separated their lips to focus their attention back onto their new baby girl. She began screaming again. "She is clearly an Inuzuka. How else could she be so loud?" Shikamaru groaned. He would not be sleeping for a long time. Kiba merely beamed. "Us Inuzuka's are blessed with strong lungs. You should be proud." Shikamaru rolled his eyes but a small smile curved on his lips.

"What are we going to name her?" Kiba rubbed his hand against his nameless daughter's soft hair. Shikamaru stared and studied his daughter's face. "She is our little, summer baby. She is Natsumi." Kiba smiled and leaned against his favorite man. "Natsumi Inuzuka Nara. It's perfect. She is our summer beauty." Shikamaru smiled and stroked his new daughter's soft cheek with a careful finger. "She's ours. She is our king."


End file.
